Various lock mechanisms of shield connector, which is provided at a car, for locking a housing made of insulation resin and a conductive metal shield shell arranged at outer side of the housing are proposed.
For example, in Patent document 1, a shield connector, not lock mechanism, in which an insulation housing of an apparatus-side connector is passed through a hole of a case of an apparatus; and a shield shell by aluminum die-cast is arranged at an outside of the insulation housing; and the shield shell is connected and fixed at the case by a bolt; and a terminal of the power-supply-side connector is connected with a terminal inserted through the insulation housing by bolt fixing; and a thin-wall shield shell is provided at the power-supply-side connector, is described.
In Patent document 2, a lock mechanism of shield connector, in which a rectangular-shape flexible lock piece facing inside of a shield shell is locked to an inner connector housing, is described. In Patent document 3, a lock apparatus of shield connector, in which a projection of a connector housing is engaged with a hole of an outside shield shell, is described. In Patent document 4, a lock mechanism of shield connector, in which a flexible lock arm facing inside of a connector housing is locked with a step member of an inner shield shell, is described. In Patent document 5, a lock mechanism of shield connector, in which a projection of a connector housing is engaged with a hole of a shield shell, is described.